Mil
English Pronunciation * * * Homophone: mill Noun # An angular mil, a unit of angular measurement equal to 1⁄6400 of a complete circle. At 1000 metres one mil subtends about one metre (0,98 m). Also 1⁄6000 and 1⁄6300 are used in other countries. # A unit of measurement equal to 1⁄1000 of an inch, usually used for thin objects, such as sheets of plastic. # a former subdivision (1/1000) of the Maltese lira Translations * Finnish: piiru (=1⁄6000) * French: * German: Strich , artillerischer Strich * Russian: мил (mil=1⁄6000) See also * degree, deg * radian, rad * grad * second * minute for abbreviation, see mil. Anagrams * * MLI ---- Asturian Etymology From . Numeral # one thousand; 1000 #: ''mil llobos'' — ''one thousand wolves'' #: ''mil vaques'' — ''one thousand cows'' Usage notes In compound numbers, mil does not inflect or change: * mil dos — "one thousand two" * mil trenta y nueve — "one thousand thirty-nine" * tres mil — "three thousand" * venti mil — "twenty thousand" ---- Catalan Etymology From . Cardinal number # thousand Usage notes ---- Esperanto Etymology . Numeral # thousand. ---- Estonian Conjunction mil (short form of millal) # when #: Kord tuleb päev, mil tuleb minna. Adverb mil (short form of millel) # what #: Tänaval oli auto, mil olid punased triibud. Anagrams * ilm Category:Estonian adverbs Category:Estonian conjunctions ---- French Etymology . Pronunciation * Noun # millet ---- Galician Etymology From . Numeral # one thousand; 1000 ---- Gamilaraay Noun # eye Category:kld:Anatomy ---- Ido Numeral # thousand. ---- Irish Etymology From < < . Cognate with Latin , Ancient Greek . Akin to and . Noun # honey Declension Mutation References * Category:ga:Food and drink ---- Kurdish Noun # shoulder # neck Category:ku:Anatomy ---- Old English Etymology West Germanic from , plural of the numeral . Noun # mile Category:ang:Units of measure ---- Old French Alternative forms * Etymology Cardinal number # one thousand ---- Portuguese Etymology From Cardinal numeral # A thousand. Noun # A thousand. ---- Scottish Gaelic Etymology Irish and Old Irish , O.I. gen. , Welsh , Cornish, Breton : ; Latin ; Greek ; Gothic ; Armenian . Noun # honey Related terms * mìlseachd ---- Slovene Adjective # kind # dear ---- Spanish Etymology From . Pronunciation * Numeral # thousand Related terms * millonésimo ---- Swedish Pronunciation * Noun # (After 1889) Unit of length, equal to 10,000 meter # (Between 1699 and 1889) Unit of length, equal to 10,688.54 meter. Synonyms * nymil (1) ---- Tatar Noun # A unit of length: 1 mil = 7 çaqrım = 7.467 km (geographical mile) (archaic). http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Obsolete_Tatar_units_of_measurement Declension Category:tt:Units of measure ---- Turkish Noun # mile (measure of length) ---- Volapük Numeral # thousand ---- Wangaaybuwan-Ngiyambaa Noun # eye ---- Welsh Noun # animal Numeral # thousand Related terms * mil blynyddoedd - millennium ---- Wiradhuri Alternative spellings * mill Noun # eye br:mil ca:mil de:mil et:mil el:mil es:mil fr:mil ga:mil gl:mil ko:mil hy:mil io:mil is:mil it:mil ku:mil lo:mil la:mil lt:mil hu:mil nl:mil ja:mil no:mil pl:mil pt:mil ru:mil fi:mil sv:mil ta:mil tr:mil tk:mil uk:mil vi:mil vo:mil zh:mil